


Fireside Chats

by MarvelousMusings



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMusings/pseuds/MarvelousMusings
Summary: Bucky is constantly worried about keeping Steve warm in the winter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	Fireside Chats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crackdkettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackdkettle/gifts).



> Behold, a "pre-WWII Stucky fic that ignores the events of IW/EG"  
> I really hope you all enjoy this! It's just a quick little drabble, but one that I love a lot!  
> As always, kudos and comments feed the writer brain! <3

When Steve stumbled into their flat after he’d sold off his last newspaper, it was with damp hair and frozen fingers. The warmth from the faire was an immense relief. The murderous look Bucky gave him overtop of the book he’d been reading, not so much.

“Steve, you are gonna catch your death,” he grumbled, heaving himself to his feet and dragging Steve directly in front of the fire, “You have  _ got _ to be more careful. I don’t want you out in this cold. And in  _ those  _ shoes?  _ Steve! _ ” he said exasperated, pointing to the hole-ridden boots that only just barely clung to his feet, “Come on, man.”

“Papers gotta get sold, Buck. It’s a good gig,” Steve said through chattering teeth, “‘M alright,” he groaned as Bucky led Steve to the couch and threw a blanket over his shoulders. A mug of coffee hit his hands a moment later and as much as he hated to admit it, the radiating heat did wonders for his painfully cold fingers.

Bucky let out a sigh as he sat on the edge of the coffee table, pulling Steve’s feet into his lap and relinquishing him from his drenched boots and socks, “You know I worry about you, Stevie,” he murmured, “What if you just...stayed home for a while? You could focus on your art and relax for a few months-”

“-A few  _ months?  _ Buck-”

“- _ Just  _ until it starts to warm up again. You know it isn’t smart - you bein’ out in the snow and the ice in your condition,” Bucky countered.

“And  _ you  _ know I’m not just going to sit at home. You’d have to work twice as hard just to bring in what we are now.  _ No. _ ”

“Come on,” Bucky said hopefully as he massaged at Steve’s feet, “I can take care of things until it’s warmed up. Please? You’d really be putting me at ease.”

“Buck,” he whispered, placing his mug off to the side and leaning forward to wrap his arms around Bucky’s neck, “I’m fine,” he mused, running a thumb over his cheek, “Keeping me locked up at home ain’t gonna keep me healthy. My ma used to try that; you remember. I was miserable. You were miserable right along with me.”

“Yeah. I remember,” Bucky begrudgingly agreed, letting his forehead fall to rest against Steve’s, “I just want you to be okay. After that last scare...”

“I know,” he nodded, “How about if I promise to be home everyday from now on before nightfall. How does that sound?”

“You’re gonna wear my gloves and scarf while you’re out sellin’ those papes,” he reasoned, “And you gotta sit with me by the fire for an hour  _ everyday  _ once we’re home for the night. Alright?”

“Square deal,” Steve conceded, leaning forward to press a kiss to Bucky’s temple, dragging him close then, “Will you come over here already?” he murmured, patting the spot next to himself on the couch.

Tension visibly released from Bucky’s shoulders as he slid onto the couch and laid back, pulling Steve down along with him. Steve nestled into Bucky’s side with a yawn, throwing the blanket over top of them both.

“I’m glad I’ve got you; you know that?” Steve murmured, reaching up to brush Bucky’s fringe from his eyes.

Bucky couldn’t help the snort that escaped him then, his arm weaseling its way securely around Steve’s waist, holding him securely to his chest, “Don’t go gettin’ soft on me, you punk.”

“Mm,” he nodded thoughtfully, before relaxing back into Bucky’s grasp, lips coming to rest just under his ear, “ _ I love you, _ ” Steve whispered, bristling at the cropped hair at the nape of Bucky’s neck, “How’s that for  _ soft? _ ”

“I’ll let that one slide,” Bucky agreed, turning to catch Steve’s lips in a sweet kiss, “Love you, too.”


End file.
